


Cop Car

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Cockblocking, Human Gabriel, I Love You, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Police, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe and Sam go out for a night of star gazing (among other things) but their evening does not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Cop Car by Sam Hunt](https://youtu.be/G4dWlCHKdio).
> 
> Note: I know nothing about being arrested, so give me a little leeway here - call it artistic license. :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

They climbed the narrow ladder quietly, both too concentrated on keeping their footing in the dark to speak. Sam was first, and when he reached the platform Gabe allowed himself a glance up to admire his ass. 

“You’re right Sammy, the view up here is great!” he called up. He heard Sam groan. 

Gabe followed a moment later and they both sat down with their legs dangling through the railing. Gabe looked around at the old water tower. The paint was faded and chipped, streaked with rust, and the railing in front of him wobbled when he pushed it. He wasn’t sure this was the safest place to be but Sam wanted to come up here; so here they were. 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this” he said with a small laugh. Sam smiled at him and pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

“Come on Gabe, where’s your sense of adventure!” 

“Back on the ground, somewhere along the main road if I had to guess.” 

Sam laughed. “It’s fine, Gabe. The gate was open. Plus, Dean used to come out here all the time and no one ever noticed or cared. Where do you think I got the idea from?” He looked over. 

Gabe nodded, conceding the point. He was a sucker for Sam’s hazel eyes and sweet expression. They really were out in the middle of nowhere and the gate had been open (even if there had been a no trespassing sign hanging from it). He took a deep breath and tried to relax. This would be fun, if he let it. 

He looked out over the trees towards the horizon. The water tower was tall but not actually tall enough to allow them a clear view over the larger trees. Still, the horizon glowed softly indicating where the majority of the city was. Looking up, Gabe could see stars – millions of pinpricks of light on a velvety black backdrop. He smiled. 

“It’s beautiful”

“Right? It’s never like this in the city!” 

Gabe watched as Sam tipped his head back, exposing the long line of his throat, and looked up. His face was so serene, his lips forming a soft smile. That look alone made all of Gabe’s remaining fears fade away. He snuggled closer to Sam’s side. 

When Sam looked over at him, he leaned in and placed a small kiss to his corner of his mouth. Sam smiled and kissed him back. He ran his tongue along the seam of Gabe’s lips and Gabe let them fall open. Their tongues touched, tentatively at first, and then with more assurance. Gabe loved the warmth and taste of Sam when they kissed. He pressed against his side and chest, letting one hand clutch at the front of Sam’s t-shirt. Sam’s fingers ran through his hair, curling into a fist at the nape of his neck and pulling slightly. Gabe moaned at the feeling, the almost pain of it. Even though he was older, and technically more experienced than Sam, he always found himself deferring to the younger man. Their mouths crash together again, more heated this time. Sam’s tongue taking over, exploring Gabe’s mouth, teasing him with small licks along his lips whenever they drew back for air. 

Gabe groaned when Sam’s mouth broke away from his to trail across his jaw, nipping at it before moving down to his neck. He pulled at Gabe’s hair again, tugging his head back, exposing his throat. Sam’s mouth cut a searing hot trail down the front of it, stopping to suck softly at his adam’s apple. Sam’s hands were on his shirt, fingering each button open. The cool air tingled across his chest. Gabe was practically whining now, he could feel the sounds being pulled out of him by Sam’s mouth and hands. He felt his face flush. Sam was the only one who had ever been able to do this, to reduce him to this. He felt Sam smile against his skin when another choked noise found its way out of his throat. 

_whoop whoop_

Sam’s head shot up and he pulled away, leaning forward to look through the rails. Gabe shivered at the sudden loss of warmth and sensation. He didn’t register the noise until a crackling voice called out over a loudspeaker. 

“This is the Laurence police department. You are trespassing on private property. We are going to need for both of you to climb down immediately,” a male voice said. 

Looking over the rail, Gabe saw a police car, blue lights flashing intermittently, parked below them. He wondered why they hadn’t seen the lights as the car pulled up but then he realized they were too high up for the lights to reach (not to mention neither one had been paying much attention to their surroundings). 

Sam groaned, “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” 

Gabe started buttoning his shirt again, throwing sideways glances at Sam. 

“One minute, officer!” Sam yelled down, waving. 

He turned to Gabe. “You know, we could probably lose them if we ran into the trees.” 

Gabe stared, wide eyed. “You can’t be fucking serious.” He said. “Sam, I am too damn old to be trying to outrun anybody.” 

Sam shrugged. “It was just a thought.” 

His mind was racing now. He didn’t know much about getting arrested, only what he had seen on Law and Order, so he wasn’t sure what was about to happen. He started thinking about people he could call with his “one phone call” and trying to decide who might be awake or have enough money to bail them out. How much would bail cost for a trespassing charge? He had no clue. 

“Let me talk to them.” Sam said. Gabe nodded, deciding to acquiesce for the moment. 

Sam climbed down first, his large frame moving steadily down the ladder. One of the officers was holding a flashlight and pointing the beam onto the rungs. Gabe waited until Sam was at the bottom before climbing on. His hands were shaking and he almost lost his grip at one point but he made it to the ground safely. 

Sam was standing a few feet away talking to the male officer. A female officer was standing next to the ladder, waiting for him. 

“Can I have your ID, Mr-“ She trailed off. 

“Novak. Gabriel Novak.” He said, reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. He handed her the plastic card. 

“Thank you, sir.” She said, taking it. She directed him to the other side of the car, following behind him as he walked. They were far enough away that he couldn’t hear what Sam was saying to the other officer. He could see him smiling though and making small hand gestures. Gabe knew just how charming Sam could be and he hoped that it would help them in this situation. 

The officer asked him a few questions about why they were there and how they had gotten onto the property. He answered as truthfully as possible (though he did neglect to mention the no trespassing sign). When she was done, she opened the back door of the vehicle and asked him to sit inside. He slid into the warm interior, the first strings of fear beginning to pull at his heart. The door shut with a click that he swore echoed in the car. He felt his pulse speed up. Were they actually going to be arrested? What if they had to spend the night in a cell? He took a few deep breaths, trying to stay calm. The wire mesh separating the back of the vehicle from the front was not a comforting sight. 

He watched out the window as the female officer approached her partner. Sam was laughing now, shaking his head. He ran a hand through his hair, brushing it off his face. Gabe stared, feeling the panic in his chest receding. Sam would get them out of this; handsome, charismatic, funny Sam with his breathtaking smile and those eyes that never failed to make Gabe’s heart flutter. 

Gabe was still watching when the male officer began leading Sam towards the car several minutes later. He opened the opposite door and Sam slid into the seat, folding his legs up tight to fit into the space. The officer let the door fall shut softly before walking around to the trunk of the vehicle. 

“What happened?” Gabe said. 

“Are you ok?” Sam said at the same time. He laughed. 

“Well we are both going to get a ticket – I couldn’t talk him out of it. He isn’t going to impound the car though, which is great. Dean would have had a fit if he had to get Baby out of impound. Last time that happened, they scratched the passenger side door. I thought he was going to hit something.” 

Gabe took a moment to process this information. 

“If we aren’t getting arrested, why are we in here?” Gabe said, motioning to the backseat. 

“I guess they wanted to separate us while they asked us questions, so they put you in here.” The flashing lights made his eyes shine, he smiled softly. “I told the guy I was cold and asked to wait in here while he wrote up the ticket. I wanted to check on you.” 

Gabe huffed a small laugh. “Well I’ve never been in a police car before, so chalk that up to a new experience.” He said. Sam smile broadened, his dimples peeking out for a second. “I gotta admit, I was a little bit rattled there for a minute. I’m ok now though.”

Sam nodded. “Sorry about all of this. I know it was my stupid idea to come here-“ he trailed off. 

Gabe shook his head. “I’m a grown ass man, Sammy. I could have said no.” He reached out and took Sam’s hand. His fingers were warm and Gabe laced his colder ones through them gratefully. “Actually, if I had to go through this experience again, I still would.” He said softly. 

Sam leaned in close. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He said. He felt his chest tighten with emotion. He had had the feeling before; after sex, over dinner, watching a movie, and even one time during laundry, but he had yet to act on it. Something about this moment felt right though. Sam was handsome, smart, funny, all those things but he also made Gabe feel safe and taken care of. If they got into trouble, Gabe felt certain he could count on Sam to see him through it. 

“I love you, Sam.” He said, his voice sounding steadier than he thought it would. 

Sam stared at him a moment before he pressed a chaste kiss to Gabe’s mouth. 

“I love you too, Gabe” he said.


End file.
